


Jack's Girlfriends

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Giant Robots, Incest, Large Breasts, Multi, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: TFP-(Reposting of Old Story by my old Penname Auuman,etc)Jack Darby was just your everyday teenage boy, one that just so happened to be part of Team Prime and put through many dangerous adventures while still struggling to find romance in his young life. One day a freak accident involving keeping Miko out of Harm's way from a strange Cube of Pink Energon left him with a strange 'Gift' that excited the sexual urges in any of his female compatriots. Autobots like Arcee included. Now Jack is struggling not to abuse this power and how to control it when the likes of Miko, Arcee, even his own Milf of a mother June, get excited to see Jack Darby in a sexual way.
Relationships: Airachnid/Jack Darby, Arcee/Jack Darby, Jack Darby/June Darby, Jack Darby/Miko Nakadai, Jack Darby/Sierra
Comments: 37
Kudos: 132





	1. Amorous Miko

**Transformers Prime**

**Jack’s Girlfriends**

**Chapter One: Amorous Miko**

**By Azure**

Riding firmly on the seat of the azure motorcycle Jackson Darby sped swiftly yet carefully along the vacant road leading to the Autobot base. His helmet was on, Arcee was at his side at all times, and Optimus was still leading his loyal Autobot soldiers in their battle against Megatron and his army of Decepticons.

Life couldn’t get any more unusual than his right now.

“So Ratchet’s been conducting what kind of experiments exactly? You made it sound like a pretty big deal.” Jack asked curiously as the rocky formation where the base was hidden came closer into view.

“You’re asking the wrong bot, Jack. I’m not a science specialty like he is, but I can tell you it has something to do with controlling the Insecticons. I don’t know the rest of the details, all I know is that it can lead to us having an advantage over Megatron for once. Ratchet will explain the rest.” Arcee answered casually before they drove up to the secret entrance at the mountain base .

With the shutters opening they drove in out of public sight and came into the Autobot base.

Ratchet was as usual in front of the terminal screens doing research into synthetic Energon, Bulkhead was jamming with Miko while she played her guitar with as much finesse as a sputtering rocket, and lastly, Raf was explaining various things on the web to Bumblebee, who was beside watching the laptop in wonder.

Optimus was out seeking Energon and Wheeljack was traversing the globe or outer space doing who-knows-what, but simply it was another day for Jack Darby.

With the rest of the team out on missions including Ratchet, who decided to gather some materials for his research, Jack and Miko were alone on the couch. The two teens were sitting normally and playing a fighting video game when the raven-haired lad looked around wondering why/when did they get one person short.

“Say Miko, where’s Raf? Haven’t seen him all day today.” Jack asked, looking at the Asian girl next to him.

Miko simply shrugged and whipped out her cell phone to look up a few text messages, her eyes blinked in surprise when she noticed one sent from the young lad.

“Here we go; he says he has to stay after school for some kind of test he wants to take to get bumped up a grade level. Pft, big deal.” Miko commented, shutting her phone and looking back to Jack with a shrug. “Looks like it’s just me, you, and the entire Autobot base, Jackie-Boy.” She smirked her usual cocky smile to him before turning her attention back to television.

“What’s with that nickname? I thought I was always ‘Dude’ or simply Jack.”

“Like it? I call you that because you’re too shy to ask Sierra out on a date.” She pointed out to her amusement and stared challengingly back to him.

Jack was a flutter with stuttering words when he flinched to her dare. “Wha- no, w-what are you talking about, Miko?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do I have to spell out for you? You two got the hots for each other! Why not ask her out? I mean, c’mon, Jackie boy. You faced down with giant robots, giant robot beetles, went to another planet, and even blew up an evil spider bots ship, yet you can’t have the cajones to ask your little school crush out to a movie or a street race.” She smiled wryly as she witnessed him squirm.

Jack was a bit flustered and turned his attention back to the game, which he was currently beating her in. “My love life is none of your business, Miko, just as you tell me constantly not to go get you out of danger because you like the thrill of it.”

“Not constantly, besides Bulk has always got my back.” Miko sat back relaxed while Jack sighed. Her eyes darted to a faint pink glow in the distance, in another part of the base that held a small research lab Ratchet spends some time in every now and then. She looked closer and noticed a glowing energon cube that was rather peculiar and a different color from what Energon usually is.

“Hey I bet you won’t sneak into Ratchet’s lab and see what his ‘Big project’ is.” Miko said looking back to Jack with a daring face.

‘Where does this girl get her energy from?’ He thought looking past her at the place she mentioned. It wasn’t sealed off or deemed classified, maybe it was the project Arcee mentioned earlier. He looked at the hyperactive Japanese student and decided if it was one thing to get her to stop bothering him about; it was his boldness with women.

“You know what, you’re on. Let’s have a look then.” He said decidedly as he jumped off the couch and walked down the platform with a giddy Miko behind him.

“I knew you had it in you to break the rules once and a while, but I think it would’ve been more fun if it was locked or something.” Miko pointed out as they stepped into the hallway leading to the laboratory.

There were devices large and small, Cybertronian and Earthly, strewn about the place making it look more like a place where the medical Autobot would spend his time testing various new inventions and weaponry.They walked closer to a rather average-sized looking Cybertronian pedestal containing the glowing Energon cube. It didn’t resemble ordinary refined Energon; the energy inside was pink and flowed around inside the cube surface like gentle maelstrom instead of the usual calm blue flow it normally had.

“You think this is what Ratchet was working on? It sure looks weird but I don’t see how this was such a big deal.” Jack questioned and leaned in closer, feeling the trance glow of the cube mesmerize him.

“Well everyone else talked about it having to do with a plan of attack against the Decepticons, but big R told us to stay away from it since it’s in ‘experimental’ stages or something.” Miko added before bringing out her cell phone and flipping it open to snap a picture, but when she did all hell broke loose.

The tiny camera phone flashed and captured the image, but the pink energy cube reacted to the blast of light in a now violent way.

“Uh oh.” Miko’s eyes widened up a bit when the flowing pink energy inside thrashed around like a violent tempest and soon started glowing brighter.

“Miko get back!” Jack shouted and placed himself in front of her to push her away when the cube unexpectedly surged. The cube emitted waves of pink energy around the area like a bomb going off and Jack caught the entire brunt of it after shoving the girl back a safe distance.

!!!

Jack was suddenly by the energy wave, the force pushed him forward while covering his body in a luminescent pink glow.

“Jack!” Miko cried out feeling afraid for her friend, but soon enough the energy surge faded leaving an unconscious Jack on the floor.

The cube glow died down to a slightly dimmer light than before, but at least it didn’t explode.Miko was freaking out and ran over to him to pick him up and lug him over his shoulder to bring the boy over to the couch area. “Need to call the bots, maybe Ratchet knows what that cube thing was and what it could have done to Jack. 

“Oh stupid, stupid, stupid!” She said repeatedly slapping her forehead with her right palm.

She approached the area they were in before, Miko laid him down on the couch and ran over to the computer terminal that the three of them always use including Fowler. She was biting her lips wondering what exactly to press to contact the Autobots, she didn’t know the commands to turn on the commlink, Raf always did that.

“Ugh, the one time he has to stay behind for school and it’s now. Maybe Bulkhead will teach me later how to Raf this computer stuff.Right now I need to call for help!” She said to herself in anxiety and frustration until she heard a soft groan coming from up above. Jack stood over the railing of the platform and looked down at her apparently unharmed. 

“Miko keep it down, I’m alright, just a little woozy.” He said rubbing his temples with both hands.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and made a mad dash up the steps and tackled Darby into a hug that caused them both to fall back onto the couch.

“Ooh I’m so glad you’re not dead! So glad, partially because I would also get into big trouble with your mom if she found out later.” She said with her head nuzzling against his chest, then her eyes went wide and she perked up to look him straight in the face. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Well it isn’t the first time you nearly got me killed, but relax, I’m alright. That energy fluctuation just knocked me out for a bit, it stays between us okay..” He said reassuringly and received an appreciative smile from her face.

“Ooh thank you! That deserves a kiss.” Miko pumped her fist in the air and leaned down to quickly peck him on the cheek before getting back up leaving Jack a bit stunned.

Half an hour passed and the two were sitting on the couch playing a racing video game this time, but now some odd effect came over Miko gradually during close sit next to Jack.

The Asian girl’s eyes darted off-screen to take in Jack’s features, he wasn’t bad looking and he was a rather noble individual at that. Restoring Optimus’s memories and going to Cybertron itself could easily be something to brag about, but Jack remains humble and chooses not to toot his own horn. Miko never really considered dating that much, she’s a high school teenager with a penchant for rule-breaking and seeking thrills, as much as she loved her freedom she always felt restricted by her elders. Around the team Prime she felt like she truly belonged, even if they barred her from dangerous field operations half the time. That was why she always snuck along. Though right now, she felt something different when it came to Jack Darby. A kind of special attraction that drew the girl to him like a moth to a flame.

“Ha! Won the second time now too, Miko. You up for a rematch are you going to sulk over me finally beating you?” Jack asked heartily as he looked at her.

She felt an uneasy sensation in her stomach when engaged eye contact.

‘Oooh what’s this now? I feel queasy, is this that cheesy butterflies in the stomach stuff or am I going to hurl?’ She thought uneasily and put on a face. “You’re on, Fry Cook.” She said winking and grabbed the controller readily before turning back to the screen.

“As you say: Suh-weet!” Jack said back and did the same.

‘Why did you have to look me in the eyes, darn it! I don’t want you to look me in the face, it feels weird, I…feel weird!’ She struggled to think as her car in the game passed him up.

“Yes!” Miko cheered herself on as she was winning, but soon enough her attention was caught again by Jack even though he did nothing to catch it. She looked at him stretching himself out as if getting up from a nap, but Miko could clearly see his physique and for some reason it didn’t spark interest in her until now.

‘I know what this feeling is now; I’m….feeling…f..feel..’ She lost her train of thought and clenched her thighs together, her body was feeling like it was in heat. Suddenly she became more aroused as time went on and her body felt sensitive in a certain aspect. Knowing what she wanted now, and damn the consequences when she would obtain it, Miko took action.

“Jack if I win you are going to have to do something for me.” Miko suddenly called out as both their cars tied even.

He paused the game and looked to her with a cockeyed expression. “That’s new, what did you have in mind? And you better not say ‘week of your homework’ as the ante.”

“I’m not telling you what I want from you, but you have to agree to it if I win.” Miko dared to look straight at him with her bottom lip bit in anticipation.

He put his hand to his chin in thought and hesitantly nodded.

“Okay then, deal, but if I win you have to spend a week from jumping into anymore of your little thrill kill adventures whenever the Autobots head out to somewhere dangerous without needing us.”

Miko now grit her teeth, this boy drove a hard bargain, but her ‘drive’ was making her go crazy.

“Tch, all right fine, deal. Shake on it.” Miko held out her left hand and lightly spat on it before holding it out.

“Gross, Miko.” Jack imitated her and shook her hand with his own left hand. As soon as they touched both teens felt a strange sensation of wanting flooding between them, Miko’s more profound than Jack’s but the desire both had was still there. 

Now Jack was feeling the effect of whatever he was hit with earlier, suddenly to him Miko looked a lot more appealing and more like an alluring punk rock vixen Jack didn’t see in her earlier. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and in turn she was having the same difficulty while keeping her view on the screen.

The two cars on the screen raced until and the two teens were still distracted by each other until-

“Game over..? We tied.” Miko said while trailing off and wondering what cosmic powers deemed this odd moment to be.

“So…if neither of us won or lost, what do we do about our…bets?” Jack asked with a tinge of hopefulness, but Miko could see it in his face that he actually wanted to lose. She also noticed he couldn’t keep his eyes off her the entire time, feeling sly she seated herself in a way that was as suggestive as a model posing in a magazine. She leaned comfortably against the back cushions and beckoned Jack over with her right finger while maintaining her cat-like smile.

“A tie means we both won, you want to know what I want, Jack?” Miko asked, purring a seductive voice.

Jack almost felt hypnotized, he couldn’t rationalize what was going on, he’s only this vexed whenever Sierra talks to him and now Miko of all people has the same power over him. He moved closer to hear her better, but mostly just to get closer to the teen rocker wannabe.

“Okay I concede, what did you want from me?” He asked almost hypnotically and wished he wouldn’t regret agreeing to something along the lines of doing her homework for a week.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him onto her mouth aggressively wrapping her lips around his in an unsubtle yet heated lip lock.

Jack’s eyes went wide in awe then slowly he closed them and put his arms around her shoulders letting the kiss deepen then letting the girl closer to his body. After a few seconds of heated lip loving Miko gradually let go and gazed into Jack’s face with a blushing face and bold expression.

“What do you think?” She asked not letting him answer when she took his hands off his shoulders and guided them to her budding breasts.

Jack felt his jaw drop, he was actually touching a girl’s breast! He never thought Miko would be the one he’d do this with, but now he couldn’t control himself. He wanted her.

“Well? Moving them around feels nice, y’ know.” Miko suggested while breathing close to him savoring the feeling she had over him. Jack felt heated and started rotating his palms on the girl’s breasts through her clothing.

Miko bit her bottom lip in excitement when she lowered her right hand down to his bulge rising up through his jeans. Jack instantly took notice and gently squeezed her mounds through her shirt, Miko mewed in response to it, she enjoyed that. Now it was time for him to enjoy something.

She pulled herself back a bit and moved her hands to the straps on her top shirt, she quickly peeled them down and kicked off her boots leaving her feet and legs only striped stockings. She lifted her left foot and hovered over to place into Jack’s lap letting it caress his bulge teasingly.

“Woooah…Miko.” Jack breathed, he was starting to feel more exhilarated as she began rubbing her dainty foot along his bulge in pleasurable agony. Her top shirt came off and flew into the air leaving her upper body, which was petite and lithe, in her tight pink shirt which she started pulling up over her shoulders.

Jack’s face was priceless and Miko’s mandarin skin was flawless, more showed as her shirt lifted over her head revealing that she wore no bra over her B-cup size breasts. Her slightly dark nipples stood perfectly on her mounds leaving Jack to nearly drool. Miko loved that Jack was drawn to her like a magnet, she held her hands behind her back sheepishly while continuing to massage his hardening bulge with her stocking covered foot.

“Well are you going to drool on the couch or put those lips to good use?” Miko offered right before Jack essentially threw himself at her. He lunged forward and wrapped her in a sensual embrace where his lips were indeed put to good use ravaging her own while he groped her bare breasts with hands.

He touched and squeezed and fondled them soothingly causing Miko to moan into his mouth, she parted her lips open to let his tongue dive in and worm its way around her tongue.

‘Ooohh…! That feels so fraggin good..!’ Miko thought while her fleshy mounds were being played with by a very considerate Jack. Her nipples were alternating being pinched lightly and being squeezed between his fingers, this boy had a natural talent for foreplay alright.

After a few more minutes Jack pulled himself back a bit so he could place his left hand away from Miko’s chest and slowly slide it down her abdomen into her shorts. She visibly squirmed in delightful reflex as Jack dug deeper until he reached her bikini area where he gently rubbed between her thighs.

Miko now gripped the couch cushions with a flustered face while he continued, her stocking clad feet found their way back to the bulge between his legs and rubbed down and up repeatedly.

Jack had begun breathing a little faster in light of her footwork to his groin, the two teens masturbated each other for roughly five more minutes until Miko spoke. “Feel like jizzing your pants yet, Jackie boy?” she asked teasingly with her cutesy accent.

“Only when I see you completely naked and that I get ‘let loose’ somewhere other than in my pants, Miko.” Jack quipped receiving a warm look from the Asian teenager.

Without saying anything else Miko began unbuckling her shorts completely and trudged it down past her ankles revealing her white/pink panties covered in pink stars. With one final look at Jack she tugged her panties off and dangled them on her feet before kicking them away.

Jack was in aroused awe with Miko laying before him fully nude with her lightly haired pussy showing itself , now even more so when she decided to spread her legs apart to goad him on.

“Whoa…Miko you’re beautiful.” He drank in the sight and quickly went to unbuckling his confining jeans while she watched.

“You know I am, now hurry and get those pants off already.” She said before putting her left hand over her womanhood to softly rub herself while Jack was getting ready.

With a zip and a tug Darby slid his jeans past his knees leaving his boxers and shirt on, but Miko was impatient. She leaned forward and caressed his erection through his boxers before yanking it down by the hem revealing his rather large hardened length for her to enjoy. Jack’s face was flustered red seeing as how this was the first time ever he was naked before a girl that he was getting intimate with. The soft surface feel of her face nuzzling up against his shaft sent shivers up his spine and soon enough the girl wrapped her lips around the tip of his meat. Jack reflexively twitched in response and leaned back to let himself and Miko get comfortable, she went along with him letting her mouth stay on his tip. Her spongy tongue peaked out and licked it around in circles as she kept her soft feminine hands firmly on the base of his shaft. Jack’s hands reached out to grasp her head she kept at it, her eyes peered up to him and engaged in a direct gaze that mystified them both. She smiled with her lips still around the tip and went into action by suddenly opening her mouth wide and plopping herself down further. Jack’s length soon disappeared into the depths of Miko’s throat where the light touch his pubic hair scraped her upper lip.

“Ooooh scrap, Miko! That feels incredible!” Jack hollered tilting his head back and tightening his hold on her head.

‘You haven’t seen anything yet.’ She thought mischievously before pulling her head back leaving a saliva-coated rod of flesh in its wake before shoving herself all the way back down.

“!” Jack physically reacted and popped his hips up a bit right before she continued bobbing her head. He could almost hear the slurping noise she was making as she repeatedly swallowed in his cock as though she was treating herself to a long Popsicle.

Jack grit his teeth and remained steadfast in holding off his need to burst, but with Miko’s head buried in his lap and his tool throat deep inside her mouth he found it extremely difficult. She started banging her head against his crotch area harder and faster than before, the succulent pull she held over his dick was intense and her talent was admirable given her inexperience.

She continued deepthroating Jack’s member for roughly five more minutes when she felt his hold on her head tighten following a rampant undulation of his hips against her face.

“Ooohhh Miko!!” Jack called out when his cock jerked wildly inside the young girl’s mouth; globs of sperm coated the insider of her throat nearly filling it up. Some of the cum leaked from her mouth and when she thought she needed to pull herself off Jack let go of her head to remove his sticky manhood from her mouth’s depths.

MIko leaned back and sat upright letting Jack see her open mouth filled almost completely with his semen, she shut it quickly before more could leak out and winked at him when she swallowed it all down with a loud gulp.

“Ah, delicious if not a bit salty.” She said savoring the taste of Darby on her lips and tongue, some cum was left on her fingers and Miko quickly licked it off as though she were tasting a delicacy.

‘Holy moley!’ Jack thought in excitement when his dick sprung back to life after witnessing Miko’s action.

“Ready for the second round already? Suh-weet.” Miko chirped then laid back spreading her thighs apart and parting her pussy lips with her left hand. “Come here, Jack.”

Jack was seeing a side of Miko he never knew and that sexy kitten-like smile on her face just made his entire body yearn for her. He hovered over her and pressed his lips to hers in a simple lip lock without tongue action involved, he didn’t want to taste his own cum after all.

She inwardly purred and pressed herself closer to his body, of course, his shirt was still on but that wasn’t important, besides she was sliding her hands up his chest underneath his shirt anyway.

His rod prodded her buttcheeks and inner thigh while they made out for nearly two minutes, before long Jack pushed himself up and grabbed his rock hard meat stick so he guided it to the soft sensitive treasure that was Miko’s pussy.

Now was the moment of truth, the tip touched the opening followed by a gentle shove of his member past her folds, soon her velvety canal began swallowing up his dick until he reached her virgin barrier.

“Miko?” Jack looked deeply into her eyes waiting for confirmation, she looked misty-eyed and sweet when she nodded and clung her hands tightly to his back.

With a strong thrust he pushed himself deep into her, popping Miko’s cherry and claiming the girl’s virginity with his tool balls deep within her snatch.

“Aah! Ooh…” Miko clung even tighter while she adjusted to the pain, a few seconds was all she needed to recover so she could start gyrating her hips against Jack’s

Both were feeling sensitive down there and Jack enjoyed the spongy moist vice of Miko’s pussy clamped around his cock. He moaned lightly and began slowly pounding into her adjusting to the tightness without letting loose.

Miko then brought her legs over to wrap one over Jack’s thighs and the other over his lower back while he continued pounding his meat into her. His pace was increasing and Miko felt like she was in paradise, she never knew Jack to be such an animal.

‘I’m going to have to spend a lot more time around Jackie boy then, whether he likes or not. I might actually like this more than guitar playing.’ Miko thought feeling her womanly passage repeatedly swallow up Jack’s dick.

The level of her sensitivity spiking up with each moment, Jack took his face forward to kiss a trail along her elegant neck.

‘So good..! I just hope everyone doesn’t suddenly bridge back right when we’re in the middle of this.’ Jack thought with his eyes shut when Miko snuck her lips back onto his mouth.

After a few more minutes Jack’s thrusts became wilder and harder, Miko tightened her legs around his backside and felt her back arch repeatedly.

Her mouth went wide with a very loud moan radiating with orgasm which meant now her cervix began contracting tightly on Jack’s tool.

Jack held on to her tightly and called out her name when his hips made one final push into her pussy. His dick twitched and jerked wildly inside the girl delivering a deluge of gooey white substance deep into her womanly passage. Miko’s cervix began filling up with Jack’s spunk while her hips kept undulating against his in post-orgasm.

Soon the sexual frenzy died down leaving a half-naked Jack on the couch with a completely naked Miko cuddling up against him.

After a short while of comfortable silence, Miko spoke up. “So was it as good for you as it was for me, Jackie boy?”

“You bet. I don’t know what or how that happened, but I’m glad it did.” Jack said softly looking into her eyes.

“You bet this will be going on from now on, right?” Miko asked without so much as letting Jack decide his choice. “I mean I don’t know yet about what kind of relationship that'll be, you can date Sierra if ya want, but I’ll still be your sex buddy. No arguments, mister.”

Jack blushed a bit, was this for real? Was it going to be allowed to date Sierra while Miko stuck with him for sex? ‘Could this have something do with the pink energy surge I got hit with? Who knows, but I do know what I want…I think.’ He thought leaning forward to kiss her once again.

“No arguments from me. I’m not gonna lie, Miko, this is more than a little weird.”

“I don’t think you sound like you’re complaining, but weird is more like me becoming a little-miss-perfect straight-A student. That’s weird, I don’t consider us having giant alien robots for friends or a government agent on speed dial weird, and I sure don’t consider us having sex weird at all.”

“You sure have a way with words.” Jack answered accepting her argument, but soon enough they heard the sound of vehicles driving up the path to the inside of the base. Both teens got up and hastily dressed back up in their clothes looking a little more than disheveled when Bumblebee arrived with Raf getting out of the car.

“Hey guys, anything go on while I was at school?” Raf asked in his usual friendly and innocent way when he looked at a messy Miko and Jack. Bumblebee changed to his robot mode and walked up to the terminal to locate the Autobots and set coordinates for a ground bridge when they were ready.

“Oh you didn’t miss anything, total boringville the past couple of hours.” Miko lied convincingly.

“Yeah, nothing special aside from me beating Miko at video games again.” Jack lied innocently and jolted up a bit when he felt Miko’s left hand squeezing his butt.

**End of Chapter One**

**Next chapter: ‘Impressing Sierra’**


	2. Seductive Sierra

**Jack’s Girlfriends**

**Chapter Two: Seductive Sierra**

**By Jehuty-Prime/Auuman/AzureGigacyber**

It was another day at school and part of Jack Darby was actually looking forward to it. Sure the classes were rather uninteresting as they usually tend to be, but one person in particular within chemistry class highlighted his day of hopefulness; Sierra.

He wasn’t going to lie, part of him was just as eager to head to Autobot base where MIko was, since their recent change in their ‘friendship’ the girl would not stop texting him or sending pictures of her tits or bare ass. She constantly gave not-so-subtle hints at wanting some alone time with Jack whenever they had an opportunity. Even though she hardly left Jack alone she made it clear that this was merely a ‘sex-friendship’ they were having and that he was okay to go for Sierra, but he just wasn’t sure she was being honest with herself when she said it.

Despite how much of a troublemaker she usually is, Miko can look rather beautiful and alluring whenever she looks directly into his eyes. quickly shaking this train of thought Jack sat upright when the teacher walked around the classroom to make sure none of his students were sleeping.

He looked up ahead to see Sierra’s back as she herself sat upright suddenly, his eyes drooped and he sighed whenever the girl looked at him directly during their seldom encounters. If he hadn’t had the Autobot base to go to everyday then he would be around more in Jasper where she and him could talk more often and eventually hook up. That was daydreaming at best, but for some reason, he was feeling lucky today, ever since the pink Energon incident he was feeling more confident in his ‘lady luck’. Especially after having sex with Miko shortly after, Jack still didn’t know what to label this circumstance as just yet, but he pegged it as having some kind of ‘chick magnet’ field attached to him due to the Pink Energon.

‘Maybe I’ll ask Ratchet later and tell him what happened, there might be a way to get rid of whatever this is before things get chaotic, but…’ Jack thought to himself and looked forward at Sierra’s seat one more time only to see the redheaded sweetheart looking back at him with a smile. ‘Scrap it, a cure can wait, right now my main goal today is to ask Sierra out.’ He finished his thought when the class bell ended.

Little did he know Sierra herself was feeling ‘different’ today as soon as chemistry class started, she snuck a few looks over at Jack who was jotting down some notes. She sighed, she had wanted him to ask her out for some time yet there were so many intrusions in daily life. One of which was that he was hardly ever around in Jasper, or at least in the more student-heavy places like the mall or skate park. Her blonde friend somewhat disapproved of him and Sierra herself was guilty of hubris due to the popularity circle she unwittingly became a part of.

She was the ‘popular’ girl in school meaning a lot of guys were pining for her and the ones she wasn’t interested in might pick fights with Jack if she showed her interest in front of them. She figured with him and his mother trying to live without problems that he didn’t need that kind of attention. So she sought out her crush during after school hours when no one else was around, like when he is at his job and she goes there to talk to him.

Of course sometime recently her enthusiasm became somewhat deflated when another ‘girl or woman’, she wasn’t sure, was sharing time with Jack.

‘That couldn’t have been his mother, could it? I mean borrowing his motorcycle is one thing but wearing a leather jumpsuit is a bit odd for a nurse who’s working all the time.’ She thought of doodling a heart in her notebook as she looked at him from the front. She quickly turned away before any of the classmates would take notice and give them childish trouble.

She felt a strange feeling over her, like she was more confident and a bit sensitive down there, Sierra couldn’t be patient. Not anymore at least, today after class she would talk to him to see if there was another person in his love life, if not then it would be her moment and nothing would deter her. Not even the sudden urge to rub herself off at the thought of Jack and her alone.

‘Where did this feeling come from? It’s like my body is suddenly set to ‘wild libido’ mode or something.’ She wondered and ignored the rest of the class with enduring discipline.

After class was over and the school day ended Jack volunteered for cleanup duty along with Sierra that afternoon. Normally the teacher does it, but the worn out chemistry professor wasn’t about to pass up a chance to go home early. So he left the classroom and thanked Jack and Sierra before heading out, the two teens stood awkwardly next to each other while they picked up this and that.

A couple of minutes passed, during which Jack received yet another text from Miko about when he’s coming to base. Arcee was out on a mission and Jack was originally going to ride with her and Bulkhead later today, but plans changed since he was finally alone with Sierra for once. He texted her back and told her to go on ahead without him and let her know that he was going ‘for it’ with the redhead today. Miko knew he would but still sent a frowning smiley face back to him in a text.

‘What is it with that girl? Must be the jealous type or maybe she’s feeling the urge and needs me there to accommodate. That girl is as horny as she is hyper.’ Jack figured and stooped over to pick up a textbook when Sierra coincidentally did that same thus leading to their hands touching.

He blushed a bit and stared back into her delicate face with a genuine smile. After a moment of awkward silence he lifted his hand and let her pick up the book, the two stood facing each other until one of them spoke.

“So…I’m free now, feeling like going out for a shake?” Jack asked feeling like he could’ve said a better pick up line.

“Of course, but I kinda want to know something first.” Sierra asked sheepishly looking to the side.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are you together with someone?” She asked hoping he said ‘no’ and that the woman at the drive-through really was his mom, albeit it was a weird idea for a nurse to wear a jumpsuit straight off work.

“Not at all, that woman at the drive-through is definitely not my girlfriend, on that you can trust me.” Jack answered and sensed relief coming from her.

Feeling bold he decided to just straight out ask her. “Sierra, would you go out with me?”

Her face lit up and suddenly all the books she was holding fell to the floor because her hands clamped together in joy. “Yes! I mean I totally want to if you feel like it.” She played off the last bit coolly trying not to look over-excited but that failed her.

“Of course I do, I’ve wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but I’ve just been so-“

“Distracted?” She finished for him leaning in close in an intimate way. Her hands touched the fabric of his shirt affectionately. The pink Energon radiance would soon push things into their extreme and neither of the two would have any idea, not that they would care all that much since they were in each other’s company.

“Yeah, in a way, but honestly-“ Jack was cut off when Sierra suddenly pressed herself forward and smothered his lips with hers. The unexpected surge in sexual promiscuity was brought on by the Pink Energon Jack was radiating, his hormones, in turn, were about to go nuts as well in this premature action after barely agreeing on a date with the girl. He didn’t care, he just wanted her.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to the kiss and felt her soft pink lips cuddle on his in a heated lip lock of unrestrained desire. Things soon fell into motion.

Jack was living his fantasy alright; his redheaded eye of affection had her hands underneath his shirt stroking along the skin of his back and torso while he pressed against her kissing along her neck.

They were in an empty classroom of Jasper High after school hours, only Miko and Raf were around yet they were out in the front waiting for Bee and Bulkhead to pick them up. Arcee would come for him soon too, so he had to make this quick, much to his dismay.

Sierra’s left leg hiked up and curled around his calves as the heat of the moment started increasing the longer the two felt each other up. The redheaded cheer captain slowly opened her eyes from the state of bliss she was currently experiencing and looked down into Jack’s blue eyes before nodding.

She had just given him ‘full-access’ permission when he was still just treating her delicate skin with the soft touch of his hands on her thighs along with his lips at her neck. Her purple skirt now nudged upward letting Jack see the white of her panties coming into view.

While he was distracted by the view of her curvaceous petite legs Sierra took that opportunity to quickly pull her long-sleeved/t-shirt combination up over her head as a means to surprise Jack when he looked back up at her.

Needless to say he got the shock of his lifetime when he turned his view back to Sierra’s now naked chest staring back at him.

Sierra giggled when she saw his jaw drop, truly she did have a good level of self-confidence but often felt insecure about her natural assets, she was glad to see that Jack appreciated them plenty. Boy was she glad she decided not to wear a bra today.

“Sierra…” Jack trailed off when his eyes stuck on her ample B-cup size boobs that were actually a bit larger than Miko’s.

“Like what you see, Jack?” She asked with a lusty gaze and an alluring voice before putting her left hand under his chin seductively. His head lifted up to meet her loving gaze in her green eyes, his hands still held her hips and the two were pressed comfortably against each other against the wall of the classroom.

“You bet I do, then again I liked everything about you since the start of this school year when I saw you in class for the first time,” Jack confessed losing himself in her stare.

Sierra blushed, she had known that because of her looks and cool casual stature that boys often stared at her when walking down the hallway. More likely they were staring at her ass when her hips swayed, but that kind of attention got old real quick when some of the more perverted admirers tried taking revealing pictures of her in the locker room or when she was sitting down somewhere with her legs uncrossed. Thankfully her friend, Annie, the blonde best friend that is often seen next to Sierra, made sure none of the perverts ever kept the pictures they took. Either by breaking cellphone cameras or punching their lights she always made sure to have her friend’s back and prevent any perverse imagery from reaching the internet.

The redhead sweetheart got bold and grabbed Jack’s wrists up off her hips so she could place them on top of her breasts. Miko did this exact same thing when she and Jack were ‘starting’, but now it was different simply because it was Sierra; the girl he’d been crushing on all year.

Jack played with her orbs a little more by stroking them in multiple directions eliciting a hearty low moan from the redhead. While he was playing with her breasts she sneakily slid her hands down to his zipper and undid the top of his pants shortly after.

Jack momentarily ceased stroking her tits when he noticed a cool breeze of air flowing across his now outstretched member. Sierra’s fingers fiddled and played around with Jack's sensitive shaft while he in turn played with her touch-sensitive mounds.

The heat of the moment increased in the midst of the foreplay leading to Jack pressing himself forward against her body boldly so he could wrap his lips around hers again. She accepted with just as much enthusiasm by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and letting his tongue dive past her lips.

Sierra felt herself slurp on the spongy intruder in a wrestle of the lips, her eyes closed and her face a great shade of blushing red as she made out with the boy of her dreams.

Jack’s hands slid off her breasts and went down her lower back to grip her soft butt in his palms. Sierra mewed in his mouth and felt the urge to do more! She wanted no more of the foreplay for the moment, now she wanted the main course; Jack Darby. The influence of the pink Energon radiating off of Jack prompted these urges but only after a certain level of pheromone arousal reached its peak.

A few class desks shoved to the side and Jack found himself lying on his back on top of the teacher’s desk with Sierra sitting over his waist. She leaned down and succulently locked his lips with her own again but this time it was her tongue diving inside to taste his mouth.

Sierra’s hands hastily unbuckled the rest of his pants and trudged them down while she sucked in Jack’s lips, her left hand was now pushing his shirt up and feeling up his broad chest while doing it.

Letting go of her lip hold on Darby’s mouth Sierra arose and stood up on the desk, she sent a naughty wink down at Jack and then proceeded to tug down her skirt along with her boots.

Jack watched in awe as she stripped herself before him, soon enough her skirt was on the floor with her shoes leaving Sierra in only a tight white thong that she was now pulling down to her ankles.

Jack felt his meat twitch and stir when he gazed upon Sierra’s beautiful naked body, her neatly trimmed virgin pussy showed itself in plain sight before him thus causing him to restrain himself from reaching up to ravishing it.

Sierra noticed that look in his eyes and looked beneath her at the towering erection before internally deciding what she wanted to do.

“I think you’ll like this, Jack.” She purred and turned around to where her lovely ample butt was all he could see, he was about to protest until she lowered herself down and placed her pussy over his face.

“Sierra…” Jack stumbled before feeling the pink Energon suddenly kick his hormones into overdrive with Sierra’s mouth at the base of his cock.

With a slurp her lips started lightly sucking on one of his balls while her left hand softly massaged the other. Jack strained his face at feeling this incredible sensation, but then he gathered his strength and grabbed her buttcheeks so he could push his face forward into her inner thigh area.

On contact, her pale body shuddered as Jack began kissing all around on her labia eventually licking lightly on her pussy lips. His face dipped forward a bit to where his mouth was now giving her snatch the treatment of the century; following a trail of strong kisses around her sensitive area Jack also favored her carnal opening with his tongue sliding in and licking in rotation as best he can.

This caused Sierra no end of pleasurable torment, her body thrashed around a little which made her remove her mouth from Jack’s genitals because her head tossed around in an orgasmic reflex. She didn’t cum just yet, but she was damn near close now.

Her rear bounced carefully atop Jack’s head as he continued eating out her fleshy treasure, Sierra kept herself busy by now balancing herself so she could easily place her mouth at the tip of Jack’s sausage. She wasn’t going to take it little by little and instead she began lowering her mouth on it letting more of the hardened flesh slide into her mouth/throat.

‘Hooo wow!!’ Jack mentally exclaimed as Sierra continued lowering her head down into his lap with his manhood sheathed deep into her mouth. The slimy flesh of her inner throat enveloped his cock completely causing him to restrain himself from grinding his hips against her face.

The redhead’s eyes ridden with lust when it dawned on her that they went this far already and planned to go further, she knew this was meant to be and knew at the end of this day she would be left in the happiest mood. Bracing it all she began withdrawing her head a bit before sliding it back down to swallow in more of Jack’s manhood, he moaned audibly and gripped her buttcheeks harder so he could repay the effort she was putting.

Jack dove right back in and hungrily ravished her snatch by rapidly yet accurately licking her most sensitive spots. He nibbled on her clit and occasionally sucked on it, his lips kissed all-round the area before his tongue dove past her folds to whip around inside her pussy.

“Ooohhh! Jack!!” Sierra

It took only a few moments of the two tasting each other to bring them off without fuss; Sierra clenched her thighs on Jack’s head with her pussy on his lips gushing in climax while Jack’s cock started shooting globs of seed into her mouth down her throat. Sierra held her head firmly on his hips until his length finished delivering its semen payload into her mouth.

Raising her head up before the substance could flow down her throat she took one last look at Jack and made sure he was watching when her mouth opened up to show a slightly dripping pool of sperm before closing it to swallow. Jack instantly felt his member regain some of its solidity when he witnessed the girl audibly gulp down his gooey substance.

“Oh you are incredible,” Jack said in awe before Sierra winked and turned herself around on his torso to face him. She leaned forward and cupped his face in her right hand with a naughty look in her green eyes.

“If you liked that then you’ll love this, Jack.” She whispered seductively and moved back so she could hover her hips over his now ready manhood that was standing attention. He was up for round two the moment he watched her swallow down, he may have needed more time otherwise, but this girl was totally worth it.

Her glistening folds were barely scraping the tip until Sierra gradually started pushing her hips down letting Jack’s cock dive deep into her opening. Half-way to the middle of his shaft she stopped when she felt her hymen touch the hard fleshy tool, with one last look to Jack she held both of his hands and dropped her hips all the way against his.

“Aah!” Sierra bit her bottom lip and clenched her eyes tightly as a newfound pain was being felt through her sensitive area, Jack never let go of her hands while she trembled adjusting to the pain. Soon her shaking stopped and she opened her eyes to look into his, with a tender smile she leaned forward to kiss his lips as she began humping her hips back/forth on his.

Jack let himself get lost in the intimacy of the kiss and felt like he had touched paradise by knowing he was making love to the girl he always pined for. He didn’t care that the pink Energon that hit him might’ve played a certain role in this happening, he just wanted to enjoy being with this redheaded vixen. ‘Living the dream.’ He thought of letting himself go with the flow.

His hands went up to cup her buttcheeks as she amorously rocked her hips faster. His dick was sheathed all the way inside her soft tight pussy and now he was thrusting himself against her to increase the intensity.

Sierra’s head tilted back in response, feeling Jack’s length thrusting itself into her innermost private place. The feeling was exhilarating and made her whole body feel like it was on fire, in a good way.

Jack’s hips continued humping upward into her fleshy pocket automatically while squeezing her ample butt in his palms. Sierra’s back arched, raising her upper body to where the boy could clearly see her breasts bouncing before his face. Her hands planted themselves against his chest as she rode him cowgirl style, his length repeatedly and slickly slid itself into her pussy energetically while she humped her hips on him.

The desk they were lying on was creaking as Sierra rode him, Jack removed one of his hands and placed it on her right tit to cup and fondle the ample mound in a further attempt to excite her. Obviously it worked since Sierra was audibly moaning her satisfaction which also caused her to rock her hips even harder.

“Oohh! Oohh J-Jack..!!” She hollered out and arched her back when she felt her pussy clench and convulse with Jack’s dick all the way inside.

Jack in turn yelled her name and felt his hips thrust forward rapidly several times in response to feeling Sierra’s pussy muscles put the squeeze on his meat. His prick started coating the insides of Sierra’s youthful womb with globs of seed that soon filled her to the brim. Some of the white cream seeped out of her opening shortly after when the little redheaded girl slumped comfortably against a smiling Jack.

Both were sweaty and breathing a bit hard, not to mention mostly nude with the exception of Jack’s trousers dangling from his ankles.

Sierra had a dreamy look on her face as she nuzzled her head against his broad chest, soon she rose herself up and kissed him tenderly on the lips in a romance of sexual aftermath.

When she gently let go Jack looked confidently in her blushing face. “You know this will change things between us, right? Assuming you want to be my-“

“Girlfriend? Of course I do!” Sierra piped happily and wrapped her lovely arms around his neck like she belonged there.

‘Girlfriend…Sierra’s my girlfriend!’ Jack mentally cheered feeling as though he could die tomorrow and still be radiating life-fulfilled happiness.

“Guess this also means you’ll want to come riding my motorcycle with me after school more, huh?”

Sierra smiled wryly. “It won’t be the motorcycle I’ll want to be riding.” She said naughtily causing Jack to tense up with arousal and smile.

Meanwhile just outside the classroom reeking of sex Miko Nakadai stood looking at the window with an appalled and heated face.

“So that’s why he didn’t show up at base after school!” She said to herself heatedly. She was irritated Jack didn’t arrive yet because she wanted more ‘sex time’ as she called it, but now things have taken a twisted turn in her case. Miko crossed her arms in a puff and practically stomped away from the building. She didn’t know why she was feeling jealous and angry since she initially just wanted a ‘sex friend’ type deal with Jack, but after witnessing the raunchy intercourse between ‘loverboy’ and ‘cheer captain’ Miko thought otherwise. ‘Stupid Jack, it’s not like I like you or anything.’ She thought of trying to convince herself.

But she looked back at the window as she walked away looking forlorn. Maybe she was interested in more than that, suddenly a daring expression came across her features as she smiled determinedly. ‘Okay, red, it’s on!’

**End of chapter two**

Next Chapter: Mother knows best

Chapter after that: Arcee defines a partnership


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Jack’s Girlfriends**

**Chapter Three: Mother knows best**

**By Jehuty-Prime/Auumaan/AzureGigacyber**

Riding his ever so faithful motorcycle Arcee Jack rode on to Autobot base once again, only this time he had a noticeably bright smile on his face when doing so. Just recently he and Sierra finally hit it off and boy would he remember it always, it wasn’t just the romance it was the fact that she herself wanted to be his girlfriend for some time. Jack felt like he could die right now and go out on a good note, not that he was planning to do such anytime soon in his teenage life.

“Okay, spill it; what are you so ‘smiley’ about, Jack?” Arcee said to him still within her vehicle mode.

Jack blinked a few times before looking down at her dashboard perplexed. “How can you tell I’m smiling? I’m wearing a helmet that covers the lower half of my face.”

“I can tell, we’ve known each other for a while, Jack, and often enough partners could practically read each other. I am certainly sensing an almost scary level of positivity coming from you.” Arcee joked a bit and left him to answer.

“Well if you must know, Sierra and I are well…a couple now. She and I got together just yesterday and it was…just wow.”

Arcee didn’t speak for a couple of moments leaving Jack to worry a bit, they were soon within range of the silo base when he spoke again. “Arcee? You okay? You’re going all Soundwave on me here.”

“I’m fine, Jack.” She said stiffly. “I’m just thinking, I always thought humans were a little more patient when it comes to choosing your interested persons.”

Jack didn’t think she was talking about sex, instead, she was referring to relationships in general. “Well it’s kinda complicated, y’know. Some humans do wait until they seek out those they’re interested in, others rush it and end up in a predicament, and some just fall into it at the same time as the partner. Life is short after all, at least for us Earthlings anyway.”

“I see, I think.” Arcee responded taking his words into stride as they drove up to the unassuming entrance.

“Wait, do Cybertronians have boyfriends and girlfriends? I’ve always wondered about that.” Jack asked looking down at her dashboard again.

“We call them ‘Sparkmates’, and though romance and relationships are similar to human practices we don’t exactly have ‘parents’ or ‘children’, but parts of us techno-organic in nature so we feel most of the human emotions and sensations as you do.”

“Yeah…I learned that back when we first met and again when Arachnid first came to this planet.” Jack stated as the silo base shutter opened up for them letting the duo hastily drive their way inside before any onlookers noticed.

“So…did you ever have a ‘Sparkmate’? If it’s too personal I unde-“

“No, haven’t really shown interest in one.” She interrupted before mentally adding ‘Until very recently.’

“I’ve always been a soldier and a dedicated one at that, things like the concept of ‘love’ don’t really come up as important in the midst of war, y’know.” Arcee summarized brightly.

“Heh, I can understand that, honestly a tough and cool femme bot like yourself would have no problem landing a Sparkmate whenever this war comes to an end.” Jack added as they drove into the base seeing the rest of the crew stationed about.

Jack removed himself from the bike and took off his helmet shortly before Arcee transformed back into robot mode again.

‘If only you knew, Jack. If only this war would end sooner than later.’ Arcee thought silently as they walked around greeting everybody.

Miko practically bounced out of her spot on the couch when Jack arrived and peered down at him while leaning over the railing. She was mildly annoyed that he made it with Sierra, but even though she would blame herself for it being her idea she also resented the fact that it happened. A wry smile came across her face when she thought of sneaking in some ‘alone time’ with him after they leave base today.

“So Ratchet, what’s the word on that project of yours?” Arcee asked professionally, putting her hands on her hips.

The medical robot turned away with a stern expression written on his face. “No progress yet, I may have isolated the ‘key’ to controlling the Insecticon hive aboard Megatron’s ship, but I have yet to determine how we can utilize this asset at will.”

“In other words: no.” Arcee flatly stated before looking down the hallway leading to the laboratory holding the pink Energon cube on a stasis pedestal.

“It’s a science that hasn’t truly been practiced yet, but hold no worry for this is most certainly not beyond my skill.” Ratchet added with pride and turned back around to the terminal.

‘That weird pink Energon thing? What does it have to do with controlling Insecticons?’ Jack thought in slight worry. Seeing as how his status with the opposite took a noticeable change right after he was hit by a surge of the said item he wondered if his health was at risk.

“So what does that thing anyway, Ratchet? Is it some sort of weapon to use on Insecticons?” Jack asked, clearly curious as he looked upward at the tall red/white Autobot.

“Nothing yet, but with a few changes made as well as some more work put into it we can use the Phero-EN to manipulate Megatron’s inspections into wreaking havoc aboard his warship.” Ratchet explained in utmost simple terms, but Jack still wondered just what exactly was this ‘Phero-EN’.

“Thus giving us a significant advantage in our war and perhaps the chance to finish it for good.” Optimus Prime’s voice boomed as he stepped forward. “Our hopes are that Megatron’s forces will be thrown into disarray and that there will not be any reinforcements of his vast armada coming to his aid when we confront him. The science isn’t tested yet and may well prove unpredictable if not dangerous, so we must have patience and continue challenging the Decepticons at every theatre of war they open. I have faith in Ratchet’s abilities and that he will crack the code when the time comes.”

Jack nodded and absorbed every word the noble leader of the Autobots spoke before he went over to the main terminal to do whatever they felt was needed to be done.

When Jack went up to the patio where he, Raf, and Miko usually hang out he was confronted by a cross-looking Miko staring at him when he arrived.

“So I see you’ve been busy, huh. How’s Sierra doing?” She asked tensely which is actually unnerving Jack a little bit given her usual demeanor.

“Fine I guess, we have plans later this week for the movies.” Jack answered before his left hand was seized by Miko.

“Then you’re going out with me tomorrow night to the rock concert. ‘Amon Amarth’ is in town and I want to go see them.” Miko decided as if she maintained girlfriend authority over a currently confused Jack Darby.

“W-wait are you serious? Miko that’s-“

“Completely reasonable? Yes I agree, also you’re buying the tickets. It comes with the perks of having me as a ‘special friend’, right?” Miko cut him off and finished her sentence with an alluring tone and suggestive gaze as she placed Jack’s hand over one of her breasts momentarily. She was definitely using her ‘Sex friend’ idea to get what she wanted alright.

Jack stammered and blushed a bit, feeling the Energon effect take its toll on him; he felt like he was at the mercy of the Japanese girl. Miko has him around her finger and she knows it.

‘It hasn’t even been a few days since me and she did it, and now she’s acting this possessive with me while using her ‘rights’ as a self-proclaimed sex buddy.’ Jack thought in mild dismay before reluctantly agreeing.

“S-sure thing, Miko.” He sighed before she quickly snuck her lips forward to press against his own. He felt a little bit of tongue prying his lips apart before she hastily removed herself so that no one noticed.

“Suh-weet, the day after tomorrow at night then, eight o’clock, Jackie.” She said smiling sweetly in self-satisfaction before walking back to the couch intentionally swaying her butt slowly within Jack’s eyesight.

She sat down and continued playing games with Raf while Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched in amusement. They didn’t notice what they did, fortunately, but one spectacled little prodigy actually did.

“Whipped.” Raf chuckled to himself.

Eventually, the Autobots branched themselves out on energy seeking routine missions while the kids played and occasionally offered support through the supercomputer. During that time Miko never missed an opportunity to openly flirt with Jack whenever Raf seemingly looked at something else. Several hours later Arcee drove Jack home and parked in the garage while he got ready for bed.

The next morning, it was a Friday and luckily also a school holiday which meant all three of the teen adventurers were off, but as soon as Jack got up he received a text message from Miko telling today was the last day to get the tickets.

‘Scrap, really? You can’t be serious about this.’ He thought when he received another message from her, this time was a picture of her pushing up her shirt and pulling down her shorts before a mirror reflection. Jack nearly got a nosebleed as he looked at it then read below the image where it said; ‘Pleeease.’

‘Yep, she’s serious. I guess it really is the last day to those tickets, I can’t believe she has me by the balls like this when she knows I’m dating Sierra. Miko is Miko after all.’ He thought before getting up from bed.

Eventually, Jack got ready to depart but when he noticed Arcee wasn’t in the garage he felt she had been called to a mission. That left him with only one other option of travel; his ten-speed.

“Today’s just not starting out on a high note.” Jack grumbled as he worked on his bicycle like a mechanic in the garage. His mother came out of the house door to greet him, she wasn’t wearing her usual nurse garb and instead wore a sleeveless light beige turtleneck with dark pants and heeled shoes.

“Morning, mom.” Jack greeted in his usual friendly manner to a smiling June. For some reason, he could feel some level of sadness coming from her as she greeted him back.

“Morning to you too, sunshine. I’m going to be out to the store to pick up a few things, mainly some ice cream.” She said holding her purse at her side.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and watched her walk to her car, she was about to open the driver side door when her phone buzzed meaning she was receiving a text. She read it and sighed drooping her head a bit. It always pained him to see her that way.

“Scratch that, I’ve just been paged to return to the hospital in an hour to cover a call-in’s shift. I guess I’ll go change into my scrubs.” She said back to him with a false smile before walking back to the door.

Jack stood up and readied himself to ask a favor. “Uh Mom wait, can you give me a lift? Arcee is out on mission duty again and Miko is making me buy the tickets to the rock concert in town for tomorrow night. Maybe you could drop me off at the ticket office?”

June chuckled a bit. “Miko sure is one controlling friend, of course, I’ll take you, just give me a few minutes to get ready.” She answered warmly before retreating back inside the house. June’s expression changed to one of confusion when she walked down the hallway, just now she felt something strange stir within herself and couldn’t really understand it. ‘Hmmm, that was weird, I felt like my insides just stirred. Well better go get ready.’

Later Jack was in the passenger side of her car riding along as she made her way to the stadium where tickets for the concert were being sold. Jack spoke up when he remembered why she needed to go to the store, sure she liked ice cream a lot, but there were occasions where she made it a worrying priority to get a large amount.

“Mom are you alright? You definitely had your heart set on snack shopping on your supposed day off.” He asked concerned and looked at her.

“I just like ice cream.” She lied unconvincingly and shrugged smiling at him, Jack’s face then grew serious.

“It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?”

June frowned sadly and looked at him with a nod. “Of when your father walked out on us? Yes, its ancient history at this point but I can never just forget this day. Ice cream can be a gal’s best friend.”

“Mom…” Jack reached over and put a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

“I’m okay, Jack. I’m stronger than I look and I certainly never wish to see his face ever again. It’s just on these days I get a little depressed is all, nothing to worry about.” She said reassuringly to him as she pulled up to the stadium. She received a loving hug from her son shortly after.

After waiting in line for some time Jack finally got up to the box office and whipped out his wallet to unwittingly drain it for the two tickets. Later he and June went over to a nearby ice cream stand in the park behind the stadium where Jack bought ice cream cones for the two of them.

“My my what a gentleman. I bet the girls at school can’t resist you.” She said lightening the mood with humor as they sat down on a table set. It was only forty-five minutes till her surprise shift would start and they had time to waste, it was a small town after all.

“Funny you should say that but how’s your cone tasting?” Jack said, taking another bite of his own cone.

June delightfully sipped hers patiently and nodded. “Not bad for a mix of rocky road and cookie cream, but ice cream aside this is really nice. Us hanging out together like this once in a while, I can’t remember the last time we did.”

“Well our jobs, my school, and the ‘science fiction club’ I usually hang out tend to fill up our schedules, but I’m glad too actually.” Jack answered feeling a bit more upbeat now that she was genuinely smiling for real now.

Ten minutes later they finished eating and went over to a deep end of the park where they stood by a small pond. June simply looked on at the water remembering that her first date with Jack’s father was at this very spot, Jack didn’t realize it until he noticed her solemn frown.

“No matter how many times you try to forget it, it keeps calling back to you.” June said to him with her voice cracking a little, Jack noticed she was close to tearing and took the initiative by pulling the surprised woman into a loving hug again. She gratefully accepted and felt some of her depression fade away along with her insides stir once more with unknown effect, an effect that would soon show itself to both of them in an unusual form.

June didn’t understand her own body at the moment; first, she was depressed and now she’s calm as can be. Spending some quality time with Jack today at the park was one factor that may have contributed to it, but gradually she felt her heart warm as time went on. She felt a little more at peace now, when she pulled her head up she looked into the steely blue eyes of his and noticed that he did indeed grow up.

The feeling in her loins soon intensified and little by little she saw Jack as more of a man for the moment. Sure he’d been through things no boy should ever endure such as his experiences with the Autobots, but eventually, she learned to move past it and acknowledge him as a capable brave soul.

‘He doesn’t need me anymore…eventually he’ll grow up and move on. I’ll be on my own again, but I’ll manage. I always do by myself…’ She thought with tinge sadness and pulled him close with a tight hug and teary eyes.

“Mom?” Jack asked with worry written in his eyes as his mother sobbed in his shoulder. He wasn’t going to lie; her bust pressing against his chest shouldn’t be initiating the reaction he was feeling, but it was.

“What’s the matter, why are you crying?” Jack asked when he raised her head up to look into his eyes again. It broke his heart to see her with a sad face, especially when it belonged to a beautiful woman such as her.

She sniffed a bit and wiped her face with her right arm as if to shrug it off. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not fine, you can tell me.” Jack protested. June looked hesitant at first, but for some reason, she felt different and a little more open. She looked directly back at Jack before she spoke out in all honesty.

“Jack, I’m just feeling like I will be alone again soon, because of how fast you’ve matured and learned from teaming with the Autobots. I hold nothing against them of course, but I always fought back the fear of when you might walk on me just like your father. Lately, it seems like that time is coming sooner than later, maybe it’s just fear and paranoia, but on days like this, I tend to feel this way. I don’t mean to be a downer, especially around you.”

“It’s okay, mom. I’m growing up alright but I’m not going anywhere yet, okay. Just relax.” Jack said as she wrapped her arms around him affectionately. Little did they know this heightened emotional state of hers soon reacted to the Energon radiance coming from the person she was hugging.

June leaned her head back a bit then unexpectedly moved forward to kiss Jack fully on the lips in a way that lovers tend to do.

The kiss soon deepened with both parties willing to engage it further. Now it has begun again.

June’s shirt was pushed up over her chest, her white laced bra came into view before Jack’s eyes while she maintained her anxious expression. Jack was amazed at the size of her bust, they were at least double D size. How she hid it in her scrub shirt was beyond him, but all thought was tossed to the wind at this point. It may have been taboo to even be engaged in this activity, but with the Pink Energon radiance causing both of them to act without inhibitions he rather not be near someone else.

“Come here.” June beckoned and latched her hands to his back in order to pull him into a steamy liplock to which both parties passionately indulged. Part of him was still unsure of this, but with circumstances came an active response. Would it really have been better if he let his mother be? Jack didn’t think so and he currently didn’t care how this was playing out. Regardless of the circumstances, the Pink Energon ensured that things would be even less normal than they already were.

June’s lips curled and sipped on Jack’s mouth all the while in a spot where onlookers wouldn’t see them. Jack’s hands felt up her chest and strongly caressed her left breast while his other hand simply rubbed around her lower-middle back to press her body closer to his.

He could practically feel her body warmth against his torso even through her clothing, the older woman relaxed as they continued and soon her elegant pale hands trailed down to his zipper.

Jack reluctantly pulled himself off her face with a look that requested permission. “Are you sure?”

June slowly nodded and lightly placed a sweet kiss on his lips one more time before letting her fingers go to work; down by his waist his belt came undone along with his zipper. June reached in with her right hand to gently bring out the hardened appendage at full length. Her azure eyes admired it briefly before she gripped her hand around it and started stroking back and forth.

Jack’s heated face found it difficult to maintain composure until his mother pulled his head to hers again with a push of her other hand. His lips collapsed against hers in a very sensual kiss that soon led to her tongue slithering past his lips.

Jack’s length brushed against the clothed surface of her inner thighs until June eagerly pushed up against him and placed him to lean against the tree behind them.

“Mom?” Jack wondered with a mind still filled with sexual heat. June simply blew him a kiss and lowered herself down to his length where she undid the clasp on the back of her bra thus letting it fall loose. Jack’s eyes went wide when he witnessed the perfection of her breasts bouncing free of their confines, her body could easily be mistaken for that of a woman in her late twenties despite her given age of thirty-four. Simply put she was beautiful.

“You’re going to enjoy this, honey.” June said with eyes ridden with bedroom lust as she lowered herself down to clasp her soft fleshy mounds around Jack’s sensitive shaft. The medical woman smoothly slid her soft orbs in and up/down strokes that made Jack begin to breathe faster.

Over and over again he felt the soft flesh of her breasts smothering his meat as it was hot-dogging at a gradually faster pace. June’s head leaned forward to press her lips to the tip of his penis lightly licking it in swirls. Jack lightly clutched the grass beneath his hands by the tree as she continued servicing his member, a few seconds later June deepened her lip hold on his length and tasted some of his shaft within her mouth.

She closed her eyes and hummed as half of Jack’s cock had pushed past her lips into her moist spongy throat. Her long dark hair tossed back and forth along with her head as she started bobbing herself upon his length more energetically. The longer this went on the more they became fully enamored with each other leading to spontaneous lovemaking right here in the back of the park.

June continued squeezing her breasts along the shaft of Jack’s length while slurping some of the top portions, this went on for several minutes before Jack felt like he was going to blow.

She sensed this and quickly lifted her mouth off his appendage just in time to see his cock spewing forth jets of cum all over her bare chest. As soon as he finished Jack’s member retained his solidity despite deflating just a little bit, June traced her left hand along her breasts to scoop up some of her son’s semen and bring it to her mouth.

Jack watched in anticipation when seeing the older woman wrap her lips around a cum covered finger tasting it slowly before him.

‘Oh wow…this is wrong on so many levels, but it’s still incredible to look at.’ Jack thought putting the thoughts of taboo out of his mind when watching the lovely older woman finish licking up the cum coating her fingers.

“Enjoy the show, Jack?” His mother purred and crept close to him like a lioness. His face was at the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his back in an embrace. He kissed his way up until he reached her cheeks kissing the left side of her delicate face while stroking the other side with his other hand.

June was enjoying the romantic attention he was paying her, it had been maybe too long since any man-made her feel this special. She wanted it to last and wanted to savor every moment of it regardless of the consequences that may follow.

“Jack…” She started with a low serious tone as she pulled her face back to look him eye to eye.

“Yeah?” he asked in a low voice as he was still dazzled by her close up natural beauty.

“I-I need to know if you’re sure about this.” June asked hesitantly, she knew he was dating Sierra, she didn’t even know what to think about Miko, or even this whole situation in fact. All she knew was that this circumstance was beyond strange, but she didn’t want it to end with her being alone again.

“I’m absolutely sure, I wouldn’t think otherwise,” Jack said with finality as he gazed into her teary eyes with a warm smile before she pushed forward to wrap him in a deep kiss. Lips curling on lips energetically and sensually while June held onto him never wanting to let go.

Jack returned the lip lock with just as much excitement and let his tongue push past the older woman’s lips to lather around inside her mouth.

They continued making out like that for nearly fifteen minutes while June graciously stroked his cock back to full mass, his tool was now standing straight up ready for action and she would most certainly give it.

She got up off him so she could stand with only her clothed backside being shown to him. Her hands nudged themselves around her body to slowly peel down her scrub pants letting him see her pale perfectly shaped bare legs next. June grabbed the shoulder sides of her beige jacket and teasingly pulled down around herself letting it fall to the floor where scrub pants lay, she turned around nearly fully nude with the exception of her scrub shirt nudged up over her breasts.

Jack was in awe of her fully nude form, her large ample breasts stood in all their glory and her lower body appeared as perfect as the goddess Venus. There wasn’t a single flaw on her, even her snatch was clean-shaven, her body was youthful-looking as it ever was.

June draped her beige jacket back over her shoulders so she wouldn’t get cold, she then brought herself to sit on Jack’s lap pulling his face to hers in another steamy kiss before she would mount him. After a few seconds she let go of his face leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging their lips, the older woman rose up a bit and hovered her pale perfectly shaped hips over her son’s rod.

When the tip of Jack’s cock tapped her folds she took a slight breath and suddenly slumped her hips all the way down. Instantly his head tilted back from the overwhelming sensation of June’s surprisingly tight pussy swallowing up his penis.

Jack outwardly moaned with his hands gripping her smooth lithe back from underneath her jacket as he accustomed himself to the feeling. June gave him a moment for him to adjust while she herself took time to get used to the exhilarating pleasure she once forgot.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this, it feels so intense…!’ Jack thought with his eyes closed. He suddenly felt movement and noticed his mother began rocking her hips slowly in back and forth motion. His eyes opened to the lusty smile of June Darby as she swayed herself forward then backward with his pole snugly sheathed all the way inside.

His hands then moved to her buttocks in order to grip himself against her appropriately as she went on, enjoying every minute of it she bit her bottom lip and began moving faster. Jack’s face was flustered and dazed while June’s expression was written in excitement.

She was moving faster now which led to her breasts bouncing forth before him while he squeezed her buttcheeks.

“Jack…!” She breathed hard and hunched her back forward where she sucked in his lips once again. Her hair tousled about while she undulated against his body, Jack could feel himself reaching his end but held out with more endurance. She was tighter than Sierra and wilder than Miko, not to mention she knows more about intimacy out of the experience.

The older woman then felt herself tighten and arched her upper body back before letting out a loud moan of utmost orgasmic bliss. Jack thrust his hips upward one significant time as she convulsed profusely on his meat, her pussy muscles clenched and squirted while her canal became coated with gushing globs of semen.

Jack held on to her tightly, both bodies sweaty, as they finished their intensified climax. June soon slumped over and cuddled comfortably next to him with a hand trailing along his chest, his member dislodged from her cunt leaving dribbling amounts of cum to drip out.

When the heat of the moment wore off the two then looked at each other a bit awkwardly before Jack shrugged and leaned in for another lasting kiss on her lips. She accepted with gusto and remained like that with him for some time until they got up and left the park to head back to her car. She may have not understood why ‘this ‘just happened or why she wouldn’t mind if he had already begun dating, but now she had a newfound relationship to look forward to after her long days. This day started out as a grim reminder of an unpleasant past, but it let up in an unexpected bright new light.

June wasn’t sad anymore, and may never be for a while in light of this new ‘relationship’ to two began. They walked hand in hand toward the car, to a brighter tomorrow.

Little did they know a certain blue two-wheeler just happened to bridge herself to this location in hopes of finding her partner, but when she found him she was simply speechless at what she just saw.

‘I may not be familiar with how humans participate in the practices of romance, but this is just…’ Arcee thought driving up behind them stealthily so they wouldn’t notice. She came out of her mission early with no damage and hoped to take Jack for a ride later today, but when she came across the two enacting the art of lovemaking Arcee inwardly felt herself feel a very human emotion; uncertain jealousy.

‘Things have just gotten…complicated.’ She thought of driving away back to Jack’s house to wait for him in the garage.

**End of the chapter**

**Next chapter: Beyond bounds (Arcee and Jack)**


	4. Of Spark and Heart

**Jack’s Girlfriends**

**Chapter Four: Of spark and heart**

**By Jehuty-Prime/Auumaan/AzureGigacyber**

  
  


Riding in the passenger of his mother’s car Jack sat and watched the scenery flow by, he briefly looked over to her smiling confidently back to him. it had only been forty five minutes since she was called to work and now she was on her way to face another long day, but before that she had to drop him off back at the house. June now had a look on her face that radiated with positivity, for Jack it had been rare to see her in this good a mood and it was with good reason.

Granted it was a very uncommon and unusual reason, it still did them both good to have founded this unique new relationship to share.

The car drove up and before Jack would open his door his eyes quickly scanned the area. Making sure no prying eyes were watching he leaned close to June’s face to receive her slender hands around his neck as their lips locked together again. June had her eyes closed and savored the soft sweet taste of Jack romancing her mouth with his as her hands tightened their hold on his back. Her lips pried open feeling his tongue worm its way inside where it lathered around. June’s thighs clenched tightly as her arousal grew immensely, unfortunately as much as she wanted a second round she needed to be on her way to work. Not before she would at least leave a ‘goodbye’ first.

June surveyed the area outside hastily before leaning down into Jack’s lap and undoing his zipper.

“Mom…” Jack breathed when she fished out his hardened erection in her soft left hand.

Her lips cusped at a side of his shaft lightly sucking with audible slurping noises as she shifted her face left to right. She then brought out her tongue and trailed the moist spongy extension all over the base of his shaft causing him to grip the seat a bit.

Her left hand then went to his balls to rub in rotation softly while she licked and slurped the hilt of his meat. Her head rested in his lap with Jack’s free hand placing itself in her hair while she continued her efforts.

June’s mouth then trailed up from the base of her son’s cock and opened up when reaching the tip, with no wait she lowered her head down to swallow the entirety of Jack’s dick all the way down to the hilt.

“Ooahh..!!” He couldn’t resist moaning when she did that. The moist flesh of her tight throat swallowing his length sent his mind into a frenzy, soon enough she began bobbing her head up and down repeatedly. Her speed increasing with Jack’s hand on her head and the heated lust coming off from both of them. ‘She’s amazing…!’ he thought feeling his end nearing, but held out for a good few minutes.

Eventually, June finished up by drawing her head up to where her lips barely met the tip of his cock before instantly shoving herself all the way down onto Jack’s lap with his meat sliding entirely into her mouth and throat. His mother made one final deepthroat that sent him over the edge, his hips now jerked wildly upward with June’s head still firmly in place while he started cumming.

June’s throat received a deluge of sperm coating every surface inside her mouth that continued for a few more seconds. When it was done she slowly raised her head off his lap and kept her mouth closed when she sat back, Jack could clearly see his semen seeping out from the corners of her mouth, but with one loud audible gulp June Darby swallowed down all of Jack’s cum.

“Delicious.” She commented when wiping her lips clean.

“Too awesome for words, don’t even have the energy to think of any that could respond to that.” Jack breathed and zipped himself back up.

“Oh it was nothing.” June trailed before looking into his eyes once again. “Wait until after work, then I’ll show you something.”

“Oh now you got me impatient.” Jack joked undoing his seatbelt.

June quickly hugged Jack affectionately before putting her s. “Okay, sweetie. I have to be going; my shift starts in five minutes.”

Jack wasn’t disappointed; he nodded understandably and received a kiss blown from June before backing out of the car. “So if you get off early tonight, are…you up for something?” He asked peering in through the downed window.

“Of course, in fact I now have a motivation for working harder and faster. With any luck, I’ll be off early. See you tonight, Jack. Oh and one more thing; ‘Naked Apron’, think about those two words, honey.” June winked smiling a sultry smile before driving off down the road.

Jack breathed a sigh of contentment and made his way back to the garage, it was sunset now and that meant it would be time to ‘Rollout’ as he often called it. Imagine his surprise when he saw a certain blue two-wheeler waiting for him in the garage flashing her headlights.

“Arcee? Made it back from your mission early? Sweet.” Jack commented when he closed the shutter door behind him allowing her to transform without fear of being spotted.

With the usual transforming noise the two-wheeler changed into her robotic form sitting on one knee, the garage was a bit of a cramped space after all.

“Yeah, me and Bee stumbled upon an Energon cache that was pretty decent in size. We won’t have to worry too much about injuries for a while.” She summarized trailing off noticeably causing Jack to turn his head to look at her with a troubled expression.

“There’s more to it, isn’t there? You look like you have something on your mind that you’re not telling me. Something you want to say.” Jack asked looking up directly at her.

Arcee’s eyes widened a bit, he had her figured out just like how she knew him, there was no use in hiding anything from each other.

“I got back from my mission early and saw you and June…in the park.” She stated bluntly which now made Jack look embarrassed and tense.

“I-I ooh…can explain, but it isn’t a very good explanation.” Jack stammered a bit until she held up a hand to calm him down.

“Relax, Jack. I’m your partner, remember? You can talk to me about this, I want to know what exactly is going on with you. Far be it for me to question your lifestyle, but first Sierra, and now your mother, is there something telling you’re not telling me?” Arcee asked calmly as her electric blue eyes honed in on the young man.

“D-don’t forget Miko…there’s her too.” Jack added looking off to the side, Arcee’s optics now went wide with one of them twitching in annoyance.

“Miko?! Really, Jack? Who’s next; Arachnid?” Arcee asked stiffly, now glaring at him.

“It isn’t what you think, Arcee, actually I don’t even know what to think anymore. This all happens so suddenly whenever I’m near either of them alone, the strange feelings and urges pull you in enough so that you can’t get out. The thing is…maybe I didn’t consider wanting out…ever since I got hit by that Phero-EN I’ve be-“

“Wait! You were hit by Energon and you didn’t tell anyone?” Arcee was now alert and clearly worried for the boy.

“I know, but I feel fine. I’m not sick or debilitated or anything. Miko dared me to be bold a few days ago and I accepted so that she would stop bugging me about having courage when talking to Sierra, so that included a sneak peek at Ratchet’s Phero-EN project.” Jack went on as she listened attentively.

“For some reason, the cube of pink Energon went haywire when Miko snapped a picture of it, a wave of that energy came out and hit me completely. I was knocked for a couple of minutes, but I was okay, not long after that I felt a strange attraction to Miko and vice versa.” Jack summarized nearing his end but Arcee stopped him.

“And from there you two went at it like well…a bunch of horny teenagers. Sierra came next and not long after it was your mother…” Arcee finished for him cradling her chin in thought. “We need to take you to see Ratchet immediately, this could get worse, Jack.”

Jack nodded reluctantly but looked up one last time to add something. “Alright, I can understand, if Ratchet undoes the effect I’m having I can live with that, but please don’t tell him or everyone else about the girls I’ve been within regards to the effect. I might have to be forced into a position of choice if word of that gets out. Please, Arcee, I care about each one of them too much.” Jack finished looking down and earning a sympathetic look from his guardian.

Her left hand went to his shoulder causing him to look up into her metallic angel-like face. “Don’t worry, Jack. Partners always stick together, I won’t tell the others of the ‘relationships’ you have found with those girls, but you have to promise to take special care of them all. I’m not familiar with much of human intimacy and devotion, but being a good counterpart to them is something I would admire in you, Jack.”

Jack was speechless, usually Arcee never gives these kinds of speeches, but she had a certain air around her when she spoke to him just now. Suddenly it felt like the tall blue femme bot was cast in a different light now, or maybe she was always there in that light…in front of him and he never realized just how lucky he has it. Arcee…was simply stunning. He nodded with a smile of appreciation and stood forward to try and wrap his arms around her head area.

“Thanks, I owe you big time.” Jack said while he pressed himself against her.

She was a bit thrown off by the sudden affection but returned it nonetheless. The two stood there in each other’s arms until a certain beeping sound interrupted their ‘moment’. Arcee and Jack quickly broke off so she could place a hand to her temple to answer her communication channel

“I’m here, go ahead.”

“We have an urgent matter, report to base quickly. I’ll explain the rest when you get here and bring Jack with you. He may be in danger as well.” Ratchet’s distressed voice buzzed over the comm channel leaving an alert Arcee.

“Come on, we’re needed at base, Jack.” Arcee stated before standing back up and transforming into her vehicle form.

“Gotcha.” Jack quickly opened the garage door and strapped his helmet on before he mounted the motorcycle. Speeding out they were on their way to the silo base.

While they drove on towards Autobot base both Jack and Arcee looked up when they noticed helicopter noises. “Uh oh.” Jack spoke when he noticed it belonged to an all too familiar black chopper bearing down upon them.

“Arachnid.” Arcee said acidly and swerved quickly to another road veering in a different direction away from the base. The chopper followed in pursuit.

“Why are we driving away from the base? Shouldn’t we contact the others?” Jack spoke quickly looking back and seeing the chopper follow closer.

“Everyone else is away from the base at the moment including Ratchet, I’m not going to bring her back to it so she could wreck up the joint in our fight. For all we know she may have already done so when she escaped, but for right now I know it’s me she wants and that’s what she’ll get.” Arcee answered clearly ready to fight again.

“How do you think she escaped in the first place? I thought she was stasis.” Jack said as trees soon passed by signaling that they were reaching forest scenery outside of town. The bike shook as a laser blast impacted the road beside them, narrowly missing the target. He looked back up and noticed one Insecticon in beetle mode flying along Arachnid.

“I hazard a guess that’s how; she must’ve still had a psychic connection with one of her Insecticons. I’m guessing that one vermin snuck into the base when we were out and busted her loose.”

The chopper and the Insecticon fired more shots at them and Arcee now swerved more desperately to avoid harm to both her and Jack. “We need to lose them and I think I know one way to get rid of the bug. Hang on tight.” The Blue motorcycle then trailed off the road and into the forest where her pursuers followed.

The Insecticon roared its usual cry of blood lust when it lost sight of Arcee through the trees. Its large horned head veered right and left until a certain blue Autobot leaped from a tree with both arm-blades out!

With a vicious clang, Arcee’s blades made contact with the Insecticon’s neck and remained until the bot beetle spiraled out of the sky to crash land into the ground. She jumped off and away in time to avoid being taken with it.

Landing gracefully on the ground she stood ready for another; Arachnid. She was still around and apparently prowling about in a predatory mode. No chopper in the sky obviously meant that, but she had walked away last time and would do so again. ‘This time I’ll snuff you out for good, Airachnid.’ Arcee thought as she carefully walked around with one arm in gun mode and the other with an arm-blade out.

“Miss me, Arcee?” the very sinister voice spoke out from behind the Autobot. Arcee quickly reacted by turning a quick 180 and delivering a spin-kick that barely missed the spider-bot.

“I missed when you were a quiet hood ornament in our base.” Arcee retorted as her arch-enemy, who was currently in her spider mode, jumping from one tree to another. Her spider legs were sharp enough to rend anything into pieces and able to stick to walls like any wallcrawler.

Arachnid grimaced and readied her palm lasers. “You of all people know I stay where I’m unwanted, but more so that I am very slippery.” She fired her palm blasters!

Arcee ducked and dodged nimbly out of the path of the laser barrage and returned fire by blasting both gun-mode arms. Arachnid and Arcee both exchanged fire until the blue bot went with the close combat approach by lunging upward at the spider with arm-blades ready.

This caught Arachnid by surprise, the spider bot used four of her spider legs to swipe back in defense. With a clang of blows and slashes, the two reached a stalemate on ground.

“I see you’ve gotten better, but I wonder if you’re still afraid of losing your little human pet.” Arachnid teased causing Arcee to tense up. “I spy with my little eye…” Arachnid then whipped her right arm in a direction and fired a webbing shot that found itself around a surprised looking Jack standing by a tree.

!

“…A human that has gotten too close for comfort.” Arachnid finished her sentence and yanked the web line pulling Jack to her.

“Gggh let go, bug!” Jack struggled within the web binds as Arachnid dangled him on a web string before Arcee.

“Arachnid! Drop him, it’s me you want!” Arcee was angry and anxiously waited for an opening to tear the spider bot to pieces.

“Choices…choices…should I simply eviscerate him right here or wait until you make your attack so I can strike you down?” The sinister Decepticon cooed and held one razor-sharp finger close to Jack’s face. Even though she had the edge Arachnid suddenly perked up and noticed something unusual coming from Jack and turned to look at him suspiciously.

“This aura…it's familiar…what are you emitting, human?!” Arachnid focused on Jack in outrage, mistakenly slipping up and giving Arcee an opening.

The blue bot lunged forward in a blur of speed and readied her right arm-blade to strike at a distracted Arachnid, the spider bot turned her head and quickly dropped Jack hoping to use her arms to defend herself!

With a slashing sound along with scrap metal flying Arachnid received the brunt of Arcee’s attack against her right arm. It was badly damaged and would need repairs, but the spider bot quickly countered with delivering an impaling spider leg blade to Arcee’s abdomen!

“Arcee!” Jack cried out when watching the femme bot take the blow to a place on her stomach falling to her knees in pain.

Arachnid nursed her damaged arm and grimaced; she transformed into vehicle mode and took to the skies in retreat. She didn’t want to risk more damage by staying to keep fighting or whenever the Autobots would arrive.

“Hoouugh…!” Arcee crippled over nursing her stomach wound. It wasn’t that it was a fatal blow, it nearly was, but it was that Arachnid’s blade was dripping with cyber venom.

Jack struggled within his confines until Arcee cut him loose before falling to lie on her back. He ran over to her in worry.

“Arcee, no no no don’t quit on me now!” He stated urgently standing near her upper body.

“Relax, Jack. It’s not fatal, so knock off the drama.” Arcee said reassuringly to him with a gentle smile as she nursed her wound. “I just need a minute, that psychotic witch hit me good and with a cyber-venom tipped blade no less.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna call for help, hopefully Ratchet isn’t far off.” Jack said, bringing out his phone.

“Well of course you’re not going anywhere, I’m your ride, remember?” Arcee added. Jack frowned and placed one of his hands on her face.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I meant; I’m here at your side and always will be.”

Arcee’s optics would’ve shed a tear if she could, but she didn’t deny that her spark/heart reacted to those words. “Jack…” She reached her left hand over to close his phone before he made the call. “Before help arrives I feel we need to talk.”

“What about?” Jack asked stupidly when he had the feeling he knew what she meant.

Arcee looked to her side a bit, in war she was always ready to die in the battlefield without regrets, she had lost many she came to call ‘family’ and thought steeling herself in coldness would numb the pain. Now there’s this; this person, this human boy that proved himself more than met the eye had melted her cold steel. She was partially afraid of coming out like this but if she didn’t ask she would never know.

“What am I to you?”

Jack froze, he never expected this side of Arcee to come out, it sounded like just a serious question. He didn’t deny his attachment to her, through thick and thin they had been together; Cybertron, Arachnid, and so many other things. What did she mean to him? When he thought back to Miko, Sierra, and even June he felt Arcee was easily among them.

“You mean the world to me.” He answered seriously and honestly. Arcee allowed it to sink in; a human had fallen in love with her and she in turn fell for him.

“Jack…?”

She went silent when Jack boldly pressed his face forward against her own; lips pressing against lip no matter that hers were a bit bigger. Arcee would blush if she could, she hadn’t felt like a femme in such a long time of being a soldier, but now she would act on it with him. ‘Damn the consequences.’ She thought before placing her free hand against his backside to deepen the kiss.

He crawled over her sprawled form and looked into her electric blue eyes momentarily before leaning forward and placing his lips on top of her cool steel ones. Being that she’s organic metal the density of her ‘skin’ was much softer than regular metal, meaning Jack was kissing Arcee full on the lips and she took to it with gusto.

She closed her eyes slowly and savored the feel of Jack’s mouth curling against her own, one of her arms came up and carefully wrapped itself around his back when she suddenly slid her leathery tongue into his mouth. His eyes opened wide for a brief moment when he felt the strange taste of Cybertronian tongue writhing inside his mouth. Jack then closed his eyes and pressed himself forward enough to where he could wrap his own arms around her elegant metallic neck.

‘By the All-spark I can’t believe I’m doing this…with Jack. It’s so unnatural yet it feels…so right.’ Arcee thought ignoring the flesh wound she was nursing at her abdomen, somehow the touch-sensitive nirvana she was feeling from Jack numbed it. Of course, neither of them knew it was thanks to the pink Energon Jack was coursing with.

Jack reluctantly detached himself from her dazzled face and looked straight into her eyes again. “Arcee…are we going to-“

“Yes, I mean I want to…but Jack…do you?” Arcee asked with some uncertainty until she saw Jack’s devil-may-care smile.

“Freedom is the right of all living things, right? Of course I do.” He finished letting Arcee blush a turquoise blue shade before she moved her left hand to her chest where her blue chaste covered. Jack watched in aroused awe as if he were watching a woman undo her shirt or bra in front of him. Arcee’s dark metal hand crossed the center of her chest to undo a couple of braced locks. With a few clicks, her armor plating covering her chest came undone and she carried it with both hands off herself letting Jack gaze upon Cybertronian breasts for the first time ever.

“W-Wow…!” He said as he was in awe, Arcee’s bust were similarly shaped in the form of human females, but with the difference of being a soft metallic silver with some glimmering circuit patterns barely visible to the sides of her breasts. In human proportions, Arcee would easily count as a double D size bust, as a robot it’s as if they were scaled to size making it an even sweeter deal.

He pulled up his shirt overhead letting Arcee see his developing body, he may be in his mid-late teenage years but Jack was certainly built.

“Heh, you’re only going to get cold, Jack.” Arcee commented smirking until Jack grabbed one of her breasts with his hands causing her to stammer.

“Really? Because what I’m touching right now actually feels warm. You did say some of your more sensitive areas are techno-organic, but I never thought organic metal would feel so…soft.” Jack said before dipping his head forward enough to mouth her large dark silver nipple from her right breasts.

Arcee smiled contentedly and let him continue while she trailed one of her hands at his pants thus bringing them around his ankles. His boxers went with them allowing Arcee to eye a lengthy and hard human male appendage for the first time. Jack was clearly excited and fully aroused by her, his length would be strong enough to excite her more soft private areas. Meanwhile, he just now switched the other breasts and nibbled lightly on another dark silver nipple eliciting a mew from the femme bot.

His other hand rotated and squeezed her other glove pleasurably while he sucked on one in his mouth.

‘Attaboy, Jack. Now to the next step…!’ Arcee thought, biting her metallic lip. “Jack…”

He looked up at the mention of his name and attentively waited for what she had to say. “Yes?”

“I want you to go further, I…know I want this, Jack.” Arcee said softly and gestured to her dark crotch plating between her robotic thighs. Jack looked down the spot she pointed and then back to her with a firm nod. He dismounted her chest and moved down to her area between her legs where he then saw Arcee’s hands undo a few locks and braces all around. A clicking sound was heard and a part of her armor covering the area where any woman’s genitalia would be slid up opened.

“Arcee…” Jack was in awe, he saw the femme bot’s silvery womanhood in exactly the shape any female would be, and apparently, the female physique is universal. His left hand went forward and touched the cool polished surface of Arcee’s snatch. “Do you feel that, Arcee?”

“I’ll feel even more when you stop the foreplay and go straight for ‘riding the motorcycle’.” Arcee commented almost purring as she stroked Jack’s back with one of her hands.

‘She definitely knows what she wants.’ Jack thought grinning when he gripped his hardened pole of flesh and brought himself closer to Arcee’s silvery mound. ‘Nothing to it, it’s just like making love to a tall girl, a really tall one.’ He thought when he pushed the tip of his cock past her folds, which felt surprisingly soft considering things, and drove it further until he was hilt-deep.

Arcee let out a gasp when she felt her utmost sensitive area penetrated by the willful human being between her thighs. She wasn’t by any means a giant, but regardless she inched her upper body forward a bit so she could see up close how blissful her partner appeared. Jack looked exhilarated; the sheer sensitivity of being balls deep in Cybertronian pussy set his senses ablaze. It may have to do with the pink Energon that flowed within his body, he must be feeling the sensations tenfold because of it and he wasn’t going to just let this moment slip by.

His hips started thrusting forward into Arcee’s snatch actively without abandon, the femmebot warrior felt every bit of it and more. Her optics closed and her mouth became agape in euphoria as Jack plowed into her. She had been deprived of this for some time and had long forgotten how good it felt, but to feel it again from a very bold and energetic human that caused this feeling within her felt intense. Her legs carefully closed behind Jack’s back as he continued plunging his meat into her, her organic metal was soft enough for both parties to feel every pulse of interspecies intercourse they were sharing. Arcee wanted to be on top riding him for all he’s worth, but to do that in robot mode was simply signing Jack’s death warrant. She would crush him or at least his pelvis, so she kept at her current position where Darby had now sped up his thrusts into her silver organic metal pussy.

“Jack…!” She moaned opening her eyes to see him a bit below her head area, she craned forward enough to cup his head in her hand as she placed her lips on his. Jack closed his eyes and melted into her embrace as he once again felt his guardian gently make out with him. of course she wouldn’t resist slipping her tongue in just enough not to hurt his jaw.

They continued for a few more minutes during Jack’s thrusting action until Arcee suddenly felt herself coming off and resisted the urge to clamp her arms around him. She signaled that she was soon for climax and so was Jack, the two reluctantly broke apart their kiss so Arcee could outwardly moan her pleasure. So her hips shook along with Jack’s entire body, femme bot juices coated Jack’s dick which was currently shooting jets of cum into her depths, but he quickly pulled his tool out to avoid any unnecessary pain brought on by Arcee’s ‘vaginal muscles’ convulsing. She grabbed his meat and jerked it some more, sending shots of semen all over Arcee’s hips letting it drip down into her crevice.

He wasn’t done yet, he quickly got up and roamed over to her breasts as she laid on her back. Jack grabbed each of silver breasts and pressed them together on his cock as a form of ‘mega’ boobjob. Arcee let him continue with naughty thoughts foremost in mind as her silver mounds mushed together on Jack’s hard yet soft tool. He felt the surface of her breasts softly massage his shaft fervently in back/forth motions that gradually became faster. Her large tits carefully shifted along with his now hardened meat and within several minutes Jack pinched her nipples before feeling himself come off. Jets of sperm shot out from his fleshy pole and splattered against Arcee’s face as well as an open mouth. Her tongue scooped up as much as it could before swallowing it down with savored taste.

“Wow..that was just wow.” Jack said sitting down on the grassy floor as Arcee stood up. She scooped some of his essence off her lower area and placed it into her mouth to taste it, she looked at him with a smile.

“Wow indeed, if…we’re going to keep doing this we’ll have to adjust to this way of lovemaking from now on.” Arcee said sitting down in front of him and pulling him up into her arms so he could kiss full on the lips. She wasn’t going to use her tongue because she didn’t think he wanted to taste his own essence, but after a couple of minutes of couple style kissing they slowly let go.

“So Arcee, does this mean you want…to be my girlfriend?” Jack asked hopefully, but when he looked into her dazzling electric eyes he had received his answer.

“Freedom is the right of all sentient beings after all, even though you already have three ‘bond mates’ coupled with you, I at least finally have you, Jack.” She said lightly and leaned her head in to touch his in calm intimacy.

“I won’t let you down, Arcee. I promise I’ll make myself worthy of you.” Jack whispered before she pulled her head back.

“You won’t have to, you were always worthy in my eyes, Jack.” Arcee said with an angelic smile.

“I guess we’re going to always have to do this in either the garage or a forest setting of some kind. It’s a shame Cybertronian don’t have ‘pretender’ bodies to mingle in with the crowd or something like that.” Jack mentioned causing Arcee to have an idea that made her smirk.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure.” Arcee said smiling.

The two remained in the forest for ten more minutes getting themselves dressed up and looking neat again until Arcee requested ground-bridge transport back to base.

Moments passed and the blue femme bot sat on one of the storage cubes as she was examined by Ratchet. She was still nursing the wound on her abdomen that Arachnid left from their earlier battle, the cyber-venom was sure to have made its way into a good portion of her internal body, but surprisingly Jack’s pink Energon aura staved it off when they made love. Hell of an antidote.

“The fact you’re not debilitated or in stasis-lock by now is nothing short of a miracle, cyber-venom is on par with Tox-EN in terms of lethality.” Ratchet summarized as his arm scanner continued roaming over her body. “I’m afraid healing that wound and removing the toxic element would take too long for your Spark to endure, but I think I may have a solution.”

“I didn’t think it was that serious, what is your solution, Ratchet?” Arcee asked with Jack looking over at them face clear with concern. He was leaning on the railing with Miko and Raf, but Miko inched herself closer to him to where she placed both her dainty hands on his in support. Jack noticed and looked to her with a nod of appreciation before turning back to watch them.

Ratchet looked to the kids and to his Autobot family before speaking clearly and firmly. “Arcee must remain outside of her Autobot body until I complete the repairs, the only way to do this is for her to inhabit a ‘Loaner body’ if you will.”

“Loaner body? Is that what it sounds like?” Jack asked, hopefully nearly gripping the rails in excitement at the good news of his guardian being saved.

It was Optimus’s turn to speak. “They’re otherwise called ‘Pretender’ bodies and they were created and used by both Cybertronian alignments ages ago, Jack. It originated on Cybertron before the war when the discovery of non-cybertronian life on other planets became widespread knowledge. To learn more from another species or to seek Energon the practice is utilized, it’s a form of infiltration technology only deployed should the need of stealth on an alien world arrive.” Optimus went on while he went over to a side of the wall to input a few commands into a surprise keypad terminal on the wall that opened up a large compartment area.

“We've had no need of them for some time since the war began, inhabiting a ‘pretender’ body leaves us vulnerable in many ways despite its usefulness in gathering intelligence. Comprising a Synthetic construct that is both organic and Cybertronian, the ‘Pretender’ bodies are perfect for the interaction of all kinds.” Optimus finished and input another command that opened up the wall compartment revealing a rack of what he called ‘Pretender’ bodies. They looked real enough and from what he said they were basically human/Cybertronian hybrid forms that were capable of another level of Intimacy Jack and Arcee could reach without worry.

Jack looked over to her and received a wink and a smile.

“If I’m going native for a while I think some more cosmetic changes need to be made to my ‘loaner’ body.” Arcee said as this all came into production.

It was getting late and the kids needed to get home, Jack’s mother was getting off late and Bumblebee volunteered to drive Jack and Raf while Bulkhead took Miko. Arcee blew Jack a kiss and mentioned she would see him later as they drove off leaving Ratchet to begin his operation.

Later that night, Jack received a text from his mother that she would be working late and that he would see her in the morning. He was a bit disappointed, she always works so hard and her bosses always seemed to need her professionalism. She sent another text saying ‘Naked apron’ and ‘see you in the morning’, that of course spawned an erection in his pants.

“Well it’s time to cook some mac and cheese then. Definitely need to fill up my tank, so to speak, after today.” Jack said to himself shucking his shoes and setting himself up in pajama clothing which consisted of a white t-shirt and grey shorts. Walking down to the kitchen he started the stove and filled a pot full of water before grabbing a macaroni box out of the pantry.

While he did this he failed to hear the sound of the ground bridge opening up in his garage followed by the sound of the door opening into the house opening.

“Looking pretty dashing in those shorts, Jack.” A feminine human voice that sounded familiar spoke out behind him.

Jack perked up and looked behind him to see a sight that made his jaw drop; standing against the doorway was a girl that physically appeared in her early twenties with medium length hair stylized to the side to give herself sexual appeal. She wore a simple pair of tight black shorts with a white tank top complimented with blue sneakers. Her hair color was black with tints of dark blue and a streak of pink on the front, her face resembled that of a supermodel with natural beauty and no makeup, her eye pupils light electric blue with her lips curled in a sweet smile.

“Arcee?” Jack asked mouth agape dropping the box of macaroni he was holding.

“Who were you expecting? Megan Fox? C’mere.” Arcee said chuckling as she walked over with swaying hips to aggressively pull him into a deep steamy lip-lock. Jack closed his eyes and melted into the embrace by wrapping his arms around her lithe body while Arcee squeezed his buttcheeks.

They remained entangled with each other for several more minutes until she broke off from his mouth with a breath and a naughty smile. “I think it’s high time for me to ride you finally, Jack.”

Jack grinned and nodded.

Moments later bed sounds were creaking in his bedroom, above was the now human-synthetic form of Arcee grinding her hips against Jack’s without restraint. She could finally do this without worrying about crushing him and she was loving every bit of it. Their clothes were scattered all over his floor with Jack drinking in the sight of Arcee’s new pussy swallowing his length as she rocked forward on him. her breasts were of pleasant size as well; Arcee definitely made her ‘cosmetic changes’ to the ‘Pretender’ body she chose and having a double D size bust was one of them. They were bouncing along with her while she rode him.

Jack’s face constrained to one of intensified bliss and reached up to grab her tits in each hand. Just like before except now he can actually fit his hands around them, he squeezed and fondled perversely while Arcee was now grinding her hips slowly.

She called out his name several times and reveled in the newfound sensations this body allowed, not that she didn’t feel pleasure before when she was in Autobot form, but now she could go wild with the object of her affection.

A minute later they switched places leading to Jack pressing her against the wall of his room with her left leg being held over his shoulder while he plunged his dick into her. Her face along with her newfound body was sweaty in sexual intensity as the lad thrust into her snatch several more times before calling her name out.

Arcee quickly pulled him to her with a searing tongue lathering kiss while he started filling up her pussy with his spunk. She was coming too, but now he could remain sheathed inside her when she did without harm. Her legs twitched and jerked while her artificial womb filled up with Jack’s sperm, soon they were spent and laid down on his bed together asleep…and happy.

  
  


**End of Chapter Four**

**Next chapter: Join the club (Sierra and Miko simultaneously FYI)**

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed it, took a bit of work I say, I decided to take everyone’s suggestions and implement a few into this chapter such as more romance/drama focus instead of wham banging it out the gate. Also both Autobot Arcee and her ‘human’ self being used in this chapter as per suggestion. Not to mention somewhere down the line TFP versions of Sari Sumdac and Lori from TF-cybertron will also appear. Transformers FOC has come out and I’m finally getting paid, going to buy it right after work, can’t wait! XD, anyway thanks for reading and enjoying, please leave any thoughts, comments, or suggestions if ya have any. Later, friends.


End file.
